


Opposites

by mxrphvs (ssulrealism)



Series: Happy Birthday The8! [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu, Minor Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, minor Joshua/Jun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 08:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12503064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssulrealism/pseuds/mxrphvs
Summary: Seungcheol is a rowdy frat boy while Minghao is a quiet art student. By all accounts a relationship between the two shouldn't work out.





	Opposites

**Author's Note:**

> 13 days till The8's birthday! 
> 
> (Seungcheol/The8 are a personal favorite pairing of mine.) 
> 
> I hope you like this fic!

He was at a party filled to the brim with boisterous college kids, strobe lights at full epileptic blast. Somewhere in the back, he could hear Wonwoo and Seokmin hollering as they hooked up a smoke machine. His head was already thrumming to the beat, eyes stinging as the room filled with smoke. 

 

This was hell to Minghao. 

 

“Seokmin! Wonwoo! Turn that thing down before we all choke and die!” Seungcheol cried out throwing an arm over him. Seungcheol was a typical fraternity bro. He slammed back beers in quick succession and was even known to slam one against his forehead for giggles, when prompted. Somehow they had ended up as friends. Minghao, who spent nights cooped up, with snacks surrounded by the cold light of a desktop screen. Minghao, who physically breaks out at the mention of a party. He was friends with Seungcheol. Seungcheol who frequents the college gym way too much, and downs protein shakes in between solid meals. Seungcheol who hangs out with sporty types like Hyunwoo, Howon and Jackson. It was a foreign concept to a lot of people, including Minghao who still remained mystified as to how it had happened. The kid who spent his rent money on ink from Japan and paper from France, was friends with the kid who scored goals in front of roaring crowds, and got girls’ numbers without even asking. 

 

A small warmth began to bloom from Minghao’s heart as Seungcheol continued to keep him close, taking him with as he made his rounds around the party. Suddenly, Minghao felt grateful towards Mingyu for making him come to this party. Especially so when he glanced up, catching Seungcheol beaming at him with puppy eyes and a shining smile. 

 

“See Minghao, parties can be fun!”

 

The heat burst from his chest, causing all his nerves to catch fire, all he could do was take another sip from his red solo cup and nod. Parties could be fun. 

 

It was at this moment that Soonyoung had decided to show up, hand-in-hand with Jihoon, like he was rubbing it in Minghao’s face. A bad taste entered his mouth, causing him to spit his beer back. There was a twitching in his mouth, he had to look away. They were too beautiful and he couldn’t stand them. He knew it wasn’t Soonyoung’s fault, to his credit he had come clean to Minghao the moment he knew his feelings has changed. The blunt, unadulterated truth hadn’t been what Minghao wanted to hear, but it was what he needed to hear. It’d confirmed his suspicions; the lingering glances, subtle touches— it had been apparent for a while now. Still, as the words dripped from Soonyoung’s mouth they created scars on his skin. 

 

Of course he had been angry, he had thrown things, he had cried. Funnily, he thought while focusing his attention on Seungcheol who was consumed by a conversation with someone Minghao didn’t know. The sports man with “the emotional range of a teaspoon” (Jeonghan’s words, not his), had been the one by his side as Minghao had thrown Soonyoung’s things out of a window with dramatic flair. He had brilliantly suggested that they go to an abandoned basketball court and light a few of his teddy bears on fire. It had been a disaster, and they’d both been lucky and not gotten caught but, it was in that moment— as the two of them ran away hands gripped together, curse words spilling from their lips as they realized with riotous horror that stuffed animals were _really flammable_ — that Minghao realized. Of all his college friends, he was the closest to Seungcheol. Even with all their differences, their was a bond the two shared that couldn’t be shared with anyone else. 

 

They were in a world of their own. 

 

He couldn’t help but watch as the two spent the night looking only at each other. It was sickening how Soonyoung acted like Jihoon had created the moon and the stars. He could feel a burning sensation around the rims of his eyes, the thoughts couldn’t help but spill out. He had never acted like that with him. With Minghao, Soonyoung was only suggestions and tips on how he could better himself. Rarely did they ever touch, but with Jihoon— Some nights, Minghao couldn’t help but wonder if— 

 

His body went rigged. This was not a thought he wanted in his head. 

 

Seungcheol could sense Minghao’s discomfort, so with surprising grace he excused himself from the pretty sophomore he had been talking to. His arm now protectively attached to Minghao’s waist, he steered the two away from the crowd. 

 

Pulled into a dark corridor of the expansive house, Seungcheol boxed him in with his immense frame. They were in suspended animation, the air was a milky grey with a smokey aftertaste. It was tinged with sweat, beer and regret. The wall he was pressed against was cold and uncomfortable, if he concentrated for long enough he could hear the faint sounds of people moaning from the room behind them. Minghao closes his eyes, desperate to focus on something, anything— but the person in front of him.  Seungcheol was so close, that if he wanted to kiss him, all Minghao had to do was lean up a little bit more. 

 

If he wanted to. 

 

“You don’t look happy.” Minghao inhaled sharply, as Seungcheol spoke into his ear, causing a ripple effect, hairs standing up on end, and end and end. 

 

“Why are you even here?” His frat-boy, over-the-top and brash personality had been shed to the side. The man that was staring into Minghao’s eyes was one who was concerned for his friend. One who was obviously upset that he was still noticeably upset over his ex. They had been this close before— touched— and been so close that Minghao knew the type of mouthwash that was his favorite— and when he was too poor he had to buy the cheap kind. This time was more intimate, Seuncheol’s persona was gone and instead before him was someone willing to be as vulnerable as Minghao needed him to be. Minghao would laugh at himself later; laugh at how easily he let himself be taken in by this small display of affection. He would have a grand time retelling the bit where he allowed his hands to cling onto the front his shirt, like some scared lamb. How he would enjoy talking about how all he did was simply relaxed against the other, but his favorite part— the part he would relish in telling would be when Seungcheol pressed their foreheads together and how they stayed like that for a very long time.

 

As the playlist changed, as the couple in the room behind them argued and stormed out, as someone in the distance shouted and everyone cheered. 

 

It was only when a familiar voice cut through the intense atmosphere with a charged supersonic boom— 

 

“Minghao?” 

 

When Soonyoung called out for Minghao. 

 

It was all he could hear. 

 

It was only when Minghao, in fear and panic, quickly wrapped his arms around Seungcheol’s and pressed their lips together. 

It was only when Seungcheol retaliated; rough hand curved around his cheek as he was pushed up against the cold and uncomfortable wall. As everything went muddy, he opened his eyes long enough to see a shocked Soonyoung behind Seungcheol take a few steps back. It was all washed away as his mind was clouded, eyes focused on the boy with messy bangs who had him roughly up against a dingy frat house wall. As his friend begged for him to open his mouth a little more, the world went blank. 

 

 

It was only then that their dynamic truly changed. 

 

The next day, it was all anyone could talk about. Seungcheol had never shown any interest in men before, his frat brothers were in shock. Legend has it that Jongin wandered the house in a daze for almost two weeks. Jackson couldn’t look him in the eyes, he would just turn pink and leave the room if he entered. That was how he found himself at Minghao’s, sleeping on an uncomfortable air mattress with his roommate’s uncontrollable snickering in the background. 

 

“Mingyu if you don’t shut up, I will dangle you out of a window.” 

 

Mingyu quickly closed the door to his room and sauntered out of their small apartment. He had a vice grip on his phone; Minghao knew he was texting absolutely everyone. 

 

Things should’ve felt awkward, and there was a hint of awkward in the air as he sat next to Seungcheol on the mattress which squeaked under his weight. 

 

“Hey get your ass off my air mattress! It can’t handle the extra weight.” Seungcheol said while laughing, hand reaching out to grab onto Minghao’s wrist. He had no intention of letting Minghao get off the air mattress. Instead he wanted him closer. Like the other night before. 

 

“Hey who’s air mattress was it originally?” Minghao huffed out as he was pulled into his friend’s lap. They stayed like that for most of the day, the two squished into each other’s space, and he should have found it weird— they had never been this touchy-feely before, but it felt right. With Seungcheol’s chin tucked into the crook of his neck, his lips brushing against his bare skin whenever something on TV made him jump. The feeling made his skin prickle, and he would instinctively squeeze the hands that were entangled with his own. At some point, he felt a light fluttering against his skin. 

 

“You’re not even watching the show.” His tone was accusatory, it was Seungcheol who had proposed they watch the show in the first place. Why would he even suggest they watch this in the first place if— 

 

“No, I’m not.” His voice was low, had they not been pressed so tightly together, he probably wouldn’t have been heard. That was when Seungcheol decided to connect their lips together, leaning the arm he had wrapped around him so he would fall down onto the mattress. A thick hand roughly gripping his hip as he found his own running through the other’s hair with equal force. Thats how Minghao found himself making out with his close friend for the second time that week. 

 

For all of Mingyu’s teasing, he missed the guilty look in Seungcheol’s eyes as he stepped back into the apartment. The football player situated at the worn out dining table, pretending to work on homework with a textbook that didn’t match the flashcards he’d set out. Meanwhile, Minghao had the bathroom occupied, door locked and mirror taken up as he tried to figure out which one of his sweaters covered the litter of marks that had bloomed all over his skin in the past hour. 

 

They continued like this for the weeks to come, on the surface they were just friends. Even with the almost constant jokes at their expense from others they were friendly, and carried on like they didn’t sneak off whenever the chance came to lock lips like two teenagers who’d finally discovered what physical contact felt like. They didn’t talk about it. About why, how they’d come to this state or what their feelings for each other were. As cliche as it was, it just felt better to not talk about it. If they admitted what they had then the spell might be broken, the magic might wear off and what had brought them together would break them apart. At least, thats what Minghao feared. So when he found himself with Seungcheol’s tongue down his throat he didn’t ask questions. Instead he willed himself to flow with it, let it run through him like water in a stream. The less he thought about it the better. 

 

As time continued to pass by, the rift between Seungcheol and his frat brothers healed somewhat and he was invited back to the house. It came to Minghao’s surprise when he declined, choosing to stay with Minghao and Mingyu despite the less than optimal living conditions. Questions weren’t asked again, but Minghao felt the burning gaze that came from Jackson as he helped Seungcheol pack up most of his things. 

 

Summer had turned to fall, and fall was slipping into winter. Everything remained the same. 

Until it didn’t anymore. 

“What do you mean you’re moving out?” Minghao shouted, Chinese food inelegantly dropping from his mouth. Mingyu fidgeted in his seat, he truthfully hadn’t expected this reaction, didn’t Minghao want to be all alone with Seungcheol. 

 

“No I do not!” Minghao scorned. The thought of having him as his sole roommate threatened him with panic. Besides, Seungcheol was set to graduate soon, and he had a part-time job now… the heat had cooled down between the two of them as of late. Instead— 

 

“Instead you guys look more like the picture of domestic bliss. Seriously Hao, I don’t know why you’re both so hung up over this unspoken stuff thats going on between the two of you. It seems really clear to me that you’re both hopelessly in love. Maybe if I left you wouldn’t have to feel like you’ve got to dance around me like you don’t get naked the moment I go over to Seungkwan’s. Maybe the two of you could actually talk like adults. It’s been almost half a year.” 

 

His roomie had a point. 

 

“Of course I do. Look—” Mingyu reached over, parting the many take out boxes that separated the two of them to hold onto his friend’s hand. 

 

“You’re my best friend, I don’t want you to hurt yourself because you’re afraid to fall into a good thing. He’s not Soonyoung.” 

 

Soonyoung— fuck— it took everything in his power to not let his thoughts drift back into that dark place. 

 

“Can I be frank?” Minghao nodded, chewing on the inside of his lips, not knowing what Mingyu was going to say in this very candid moment. 

 

“Soonyoung never looked at you the way Seungcheol looks at you now. In fact— I don’t think he’s ever looked at you the way Seungcheol looks at you. He’s just as into you as you are into him. I promise.”  

 

There was a supportive squeeze before Mingyu let go, leaving Minghao to feel empty and alone. 

 

He stayed complacently in that state, watching the people on tv talk and talk until Seungcheol arrived home. The muddled thump of clothes being discarded at the front door signaling he’d just come home from work. But it wasn’t till there was a divot in the space next to him as an arm rested on his shoulders that Minghao really registered him. A soft kiss was pressed to his temple and all he could do was hum in response. 

 

Mingyu had left earlier, “You two should work things out— I’m going to stay with Seungkwan.” 

 

They were alone and that mere thought caused his lungs to fill with water, wanting to suffocate under all the pressure. He felt like drowning in his feelings rather than admit his darkest fear. He was in love with Seungcheol, but was Seungcheol in love with him?

 

“Whats the matter, you seem out of it.” He was eying him with worry. As his hand entwined with Minghao’s, it made him want to cry. How would things change for them if he just admitted the truth, how would the other react… Minghao didn’t want to know. He’d had many relationships in the past, but none left him feeling the way he did now. His heart was restless, it had been set on fire a long time ago and he didn’t want to know the pain that would come when the fire was extinguished. Seungcheol continued talking, voicing his concerns— but Minghao didn’t hear them. Only when a warm hand cupped his cheek did he realize he was crying. 

 

“Hey— Hey— Hey— Why are you crying? Seriously whats the matter.”

 

Minghao got up from the couch, tears dripping down his chin. Still, the other hung onto his hand, preventing him from making a clean getaway. Those deep brown eyes just stared at him with wordless concern, it pierced him to the core and made him feel guilty. 

 

“I— I— I can’t.” 

 

Seungcheol followed him off the couch, his arms around his waist and although he was taller, Minghao felt like he was being lifted off his feet. It made him feel sick. They were practically a couple, but it wasn’t what he wanted— he didn’t want ‘almost’ he wanted everything, but he felt like he couldn’t have it. Sure, they kiss and play house when no one’s looking and Minghao has lost count the number of times he’s felt the heavy weight of the other as he climbs into his bed but, that wasn’t the same. Seungcheol was still the guy who went to the gym too much, the guy who girls couldn’t help but fawn over, the kind of guy who got asked out the moment he stepped into a party. He knows too, that his friends have tried to set him up— he’s even been on a date with another guy since they started, started their thing. He’s heard the conversations. The kind that make him want to vomit into his cup. Theres a reason he hates going to parties. 

 

When his feet touch the ground again he takes a step back, arms languidly letting go of Seungcheol. His thoughts were parasites eating up his mind, and he just needed a break. He could feel the hurt coming from his friend but didn’t have the energy. He left a confused and bewildered Seungcheol on the couch. His uniform still on, questions still in his mouth. 

 

It was late when he finally padded out of his room to scrounge around and maybe score some coffee. As he blinked back sleep, a form came into focus. It was Seungcheol, he was leaning against the counter, warm cup of coffee lifted up for Minghao to take. A wave of embarrassment washed over him. Taking the cup without a word, he didn’t know what he was supposed to say.  So he chose to stay silent. 

 

As always, it was Seungcheol who spoke first. 

 

“Mingyu told me he’s moving out— he wants to move in with Seungkwan.” 

 

Minghao froze mid-sip, forcing himself to gulp it down after a moment. He coughed, coffee creeping up into his nose and almost dropped his cup from the pain. As he did his best to suppress the involuntary motions he was greeted by a pair of warm hands rubbing circles into his back. 

 

“Is this why you were so upset last night?”

 

Defeated, Minghao sighed and let his body collapse into the other’s, feeling his weight bare down completely on him. The cup he once had in his hand was taken from his grasp and placed onto the counter. 

 

“Don’t worry, everything will be fine— ” He was doing his best to melt away his fears but all it did was bring new worries to Minghao. He fought back tears as Seungcheol assured him that he and Mingyu would still be friends, that they would still see each other and that his cooking was just as good as Mingyu’s.  

 

Seungcheol had let him go a few minutes back and was now happily making the two of them breakfast— even if it was two thirty in the afternoon. He had just popped the toast into the toaster as Minghao found himself curled up into a chair, sipping his coffee slowly. It was while Seungcheol was turning the sausage over that a small joke left his lips— 

 

“You know with Mingyu gone, it’ll be like we’re a couple; living together—“ 

 

Minghao felt his coffee expel back into his cup. This was becoming an unpleasant habit. His limbs were numb, his fingertips buzzing as his breath shortened. How could Seungcheol joke about something that had occupied Minghao’s mind so fervently since the first moment their lips had touched that summer night. Was this all he was to the other man. A joke, an experiment, nothing more than a phase before he moved onto some girl with stunning looks and an a class pedigree? Hot tears threatened to fall, his whole body was trembling, but Seungcheol seemed to take no notice. So Minghao was determined to make him notice. 

 

“This isn’t a joke!” He shouted, the sound of a spatula hitting the tile reassured Minghao that Seungcheol had in fact noticed him. He was boiling with anger now. 

 

“I’m not some toy for you to mess around with till you get bored, you can’t just use me to satisfy whatever craving you have.” 

 

“Couldn’t I say the same about you?” Minghao hadn’t expected an answer so soon. 

 

“Do you really think so little of me that you think I’d take something like ‘us’ so light-hearted?” 

 

He couldn’t look at the other, each word was like a brick— hitting Minghao square on the head. 

 

“Just because when we first met, I was the fratboy who liked nothing more than a good party and cheap beer doesn’t mean I can’t be serious. I’ve been serious since the first day we met.” 

 

There wasn’t an answer to be voiced to Seungcheol, instead the only thing that sounded in the whole apartment was the click of the door and then the slam as it shut. 

 

When Minghao arrived at Jun’s he was disheveled, a mess of puffy eyes and sore cheeks. His face was slick from crying on his way over. He was still in his pajamas and only had a coat to protect him from the cold outside. Despite their best efforts, neither Jun nor Joshua could stop his crying till the sun went down. 

 

 

To Seungcheol, Minghao was beautiful. He was that kid at orientation, the one who came in knowing who he was and what he wanted to be. He exuded confidence, his aura brimming with assurance in who he was. With a black leather jacket draped off his thin frame despite the heat,  cut up and scuffed light blue jeans that only accentuated his long legs, and large glasses that were lavender tinted and framed his face perfectly. He was something else with his multicolored hair and piercings that hung off his ear. It only took one shy smile directed at Seungcheol's way to skyrocket him into oblivion. He'd never felt this way before. It had taken him a second to compose himself, find his courage and solider on with his introduction like the soon-to-be art student hadn't just been his sexual awakening. 

 

He wasn’t supposed to be at orientation, he was a sophomore, already battle hardened from a year at university but not knowledgeable enough to be a lot of help. The other students heading orientation for the incoming freshman were all juniors— and one senior. He had been picked in a panic by a friend who needed just one more person. He was told to just stand and look pretty for the incoming students, maybe talk about sports if prompted. That’s all he was supposed to do. Instead he found himself falling for the shy but sarcastic student who’d moved from China not long ago. It was something he kept buried inside of him. 

 

They had only talked for a bit, small questions about what school was like and their interests. Not enough to form any attachment, Seungcheol believed. Still, his heart throbbed with every chance encounter for days to come. Slowly, with every conversation they became closer and closer. By the time they’d become close enough that Seungcheol felt he could bare his heart to Minghao, he’d already found Soonyoung. Their conversations began to etch at his heart; piece by piece, a pickaxe chipped off another bit. He could tell that Minghao was in love, his eyes lit up like they carried the sun— any time the other was mentioned. His heart was beginning to turn to stone, but still he persevered, because simply talking to Minghao brought more joy than pain. It was fine if they remained friends. It was fine if Minghao remained with Soonyoung, and if he found someone else, or no one at all. He cherished every moment, replaying some in his mind on repeat. 

 

He can feel the rain dancing on his exposed skin as Minghao pulls him into the storm. The world outside was beginning to heat up as the snow melted. For all the video games he played, and hours he spent cooped up drawing on his tablet Minghao still enjoyed playing in the rain any chance he got. Seungcheol can still feel his face ache from laughing, just like he can still feel the warm sensation as Minghao falls asleep next to him. The two having stayed up till dawn broke in order to watch the playoffs for their favorite game. His eyes heavy under sleep’s influence, it takes him a moment to drape a blanket over them. He spends the last seconds before he drifts off to sleep taking in the way the light bounces off Minghao’s perfect features. He knows when he wakes up again, his friend will be gone. 

 

Minghao surprises him, his voice weak and cracked. Seungcheol can barely understand what he’s saying but he knows he’s been hurt so he drops everything. Jongin will yell at him when he comes back to the house but it doesn’t matter. Minghao means more to him than an impromptu basketball game. He never wants to see Minghao as destroyed as he was when Soonyoung broke up with him. When Minghao leaves a mess right after their fight, he knows he’s screwed up. He knows he let anger get the best of him, but he can’t deny his feelings. The nagging voices in his head every time Minghao kisses him back— was he just a tool, someone random to help ease the pain? In the moment, all he can fathom are his rosy cheeks and blown out pupils, but at night the thoughts slither back in. He doesn’t want to think that Minghao’s feelings have changed, because that means he has a chance and what if he blows it? 

 

The night air is surprisingly brisk for summer, and he wonders if he should offer Joshua his jacket. He’s shivering slightly, so he strips it off of himself and places it gently on his shoulders. 

 

“Thanks.” Joshua offers with an awkward smile, not looking Seungcheol in the eyes. It doesn’t matter because Seungcheol isn’t looking at him either. 

 

“Why are you even here?” 

 

The question catches him off guard. It takes him a moment to think of an acceptable answer. 

 

“Because Jun is an idiot and I’m an even bigger one.” 

 

They part after three hours of coffee and talking, they part still remaining friends with no romantic intentions. Later, Seungcheol will bust into Jun’s room as he’s battling Jackson and tell him he’s stupid to his face. There will be a fight which Jackson barely manages to stop before great damage is done. Jun will call Joshua weeks later and admit he wants more than just English help. Seungcheol will capture Minghao’s attention when he returns home, as Mingyu states that he “wants no part of whatever this is” and leaves for his new friend’s place. He’ll have to endure his friend’s bombardment of questions before ultimately telling him the truth, but he won’t catch the brief moment Minghao’s face falls in between placing plasters on his lip. 

 

He doesn’t want to admit that kissing Minghao is better than he ever could have imagined, but it is. He knows that night that he’s just a distraction, an out for Minghao to avoid talking to Soonyoung. Still, he puts his all into it. Leaving him out of breath, complaining that Seungcheol is too good, he could have stopped earlier. He doesn’t ask any questions when Minghao pulls him back in for no reason at all. Maybe he saw Soonyoung out of the corner of his eye. 

 

Silence doesn’t really bother him despite his love for talking. When his brothers act all out of whack, some not able to look him in the eyes after the incident it doesn’t really phase him either. He doesn’t care about the rumors. In the year or more since he’s met Minghao he’s become comfortable with who he is. It suddenly all makes sense to him. It’s the one thing in his life he doesn’t question, and while it wasn’t the easiest of conclusions to come to. There’s no sense in denying who he is. In the months to come, after he’s moved out, the others come back. He knew it would happen. His brothers were his brothers after all, and Hoseok spends way too much time with a minty music major for anyone to say that Seungcheol is alone. Everyone knows Jun has been pining for Joshua since they were set up by the tutoring office, and Jackson’s eyes linger longer than they should whenever Hyunwoo enters the room. He’s not alone. 

 

“Shit.” An annoying prick of pain ricocheted through Minghao as he realizes he’s dropped yet another cup. Seungkwan has his head cocked to the side and tuts softly as he goes to grab a broom from the closet. 

 

“Break another cup and he’s going to make you pay with your life.” Mingyu tells him, trying to make the atmosphere light. He carefully bandages his friend up, swiftly pulling out the piece of porcelain before Minghao can complain. 

 

“Then why aren’t you dead yet… you break everything…” Minghao lets out in muffled exasperation. His come back is weak, but his heart is only half in it. All he wants is some coffee. 

Mingyu opens his mouth, but Seungkwan stops him. 

 

“Don’t say it’s because you’re cute, or I will end you.” 

 

A chuckle escapes Minghao’s lips and he stops. It’s the first time he’s laughed this month. How times have changed. 

 

It’s late, Mingyu and Seungkwan are preparing for bed but Minghao has just gotten up. They’re not asking questions, but he knows they want to. He’s grateful they’re leaving it be. He knows they’re tolerating him because they’re friends, but he’s wearing out his welcome fast. He’s got a way to rectify that. He hopes. 

 

He’s going to talk to Seungcheol tonight. He just needs an adequate amount of caffeine in his system so he makes some lick of sense when he spills his heart out to the man he’s been in love with for who knows how long. Before they set off to bed he promises his two friends that everything will be ok, he’s only going out for a bit. Win or lose, he’s going to tell Seungcheol the truth. 

 

Looking back, he’s always been there for him. Since the first day he set foot on campus. Minghao had been a fool, thinking that he’d only been there when his heart was thrashed by Soonyoung. The moments with Seungcheol, ones that had been so occupied by unpleasant thoughts they he’d taken them for granted— he’d never held onto them like he should’ve. His friend deserved to know the truth. Minghao had to believe that even if he was rejected, they could still be friends. It was the only thing giving him strength. 

 

For a moment, when he got no answer as he knocked on the door of the place he used to inhabit with Seungcheol, Minghao almost let himself turn back and hide. He’d been on his way back when he’d noticed the glittering neon, the one campus coffeeshop that was open twenty-four-seven. It was where Seungcheol worked. Timidly, he opened the door to the establishment, eyes locking with the man he’d stepped in to see. He’d experienced a lot of moments where time seemed to stand still with Seungcheol, but this one felt the longest. He lacked understanding of what he wanted to say and do. So he stumbled into a corner table, noticing how Seungcheol shoved a smaller man with a hand full of menus to talk to him. Halfway through his conversation with, Vernon— he realized he had no money on him and his face paled. Embarrassed, he began to retract his order, but Vernon shook his head. 

 

“Seungcheol has already said he’d pay for you.”  

 

As he turned to leave, taking the menus with him, Vernon said one last thing. 

 

“His shift ends soon. In like twenty minutes or something… so….” Shrugging his shoulders before he left. 

 

It took about twenty minutes for Minghao to nervously devour his cheese danish and latte. Maybe a little bit more because when he next looked up, Seungcheol was standing before him. His face was a little pink, mostly due to the fact that his two coworkers were loudly whispering behind him. 

 

“Use a condom—“ 

“The back room is free— I know how to disable the security cameras—“ 

“I bet you’ve missed him— huh—“ 

 

Seungcheol ignored Vernon and Jeonghan, choosing to drag Minghao outside instead. The moment they were out of view, Seungcheol pulled him into a hug that made the two of them ache for more. His hands gripped onto the other’s back, Minghao had no time to register his surroundings before Seungcheol was kissing him with brute strength. Everything about it was needy, and Minghao would’ve gladly let himself melt into the moment. Breaking apart only when the cold and snow got to them. He couldn’t let their first meeting in so long end like that. 

 

“W— Wait—“ It took all his strength to pull the two of them apart. He could see the hurt visible on Seungcheol’s face. To soothe his pain, he threaded their fingers together lightly, doing his best to smile despite his watery eyes. He had something he needed to get off his chest. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Minghao breathes in a deep breath before continuing, a stunned Seungcheol hung on every word. 

 

“I should’ve told you from the beginning how I felt, instead I let it fester inside of me— I’ve liked you for so long— been in love with you— I just— I didnt want to lose you—“ 

 

He hadn’t realized how cold he was till his face was met with warmth. Seungcheol pressing their foreheads together, and suddenly, Minghao is brought back to the night of the party. Music and chatter buzzing around them, it feels like an alternate timeline almost. Seungcheol is all smiles, hand unlatched from Minghao’s so he can bring the two them as close as possible. 

 

“I love you too.” 

 

His words are simple, but they mean a lot. He doesn’t say much else that night, simply allows Minghao to continue to bare his soul to him. In between confessions he kisses him. They’re soft and sweet, gently placed all over Minghao’s skin. They only make their way back to their place after Jeonghan’s shift ends and he finds the two of them standing like statues, captured in each other’s world. It would be another couple of hours before Minghao realizes in a panic that he should text Seungkwan or Mingyu and update them on his whereabouts. Seungcheol will sleepily let him borrow his phone if it means that Minghao will climb back into bed, he shouldn’t go around naked in the middle of winter. He’ll catch a cold. 

 

“I was afraid too.” Seungcheol will confess much later, after the two have graduated. They’ve moved into an apartment with windows that don’t have bars over them. An apartment with ample natural lighting, and enough space for the two to adopt a dog who likes to sit in their laps. Their couch is no longer second-hand. It’s a bright spring day when he confesses. It takes a large package of oreos and lots of kleenex before Minghao stops crying. Seungcheol having grown the confidence to find his lover’s tears cute and almost comical in some situations. He tells him he never admitted his fears because the moment Minghao told him his, they all ceased to exist. It never mattered. All that mattered was that Minghao was with him after everything. 

 

“And you’re still with me. That’s all that matters.” 


End file.
